Quand le passer resurgit
by Jessica Ramirez
Summary: Alors que Peggy pense que tout est perdu la SSR lui propose de finir de démenteler Hydra. En homage a Captain America et pour se sentir proche de lui elle accepte. Post crash Captain America AU


Je devais rester forte, Steve était parti, mais je devais rester forte, la guerre avait pris fin Hydra avait été démantelée. Je savais qu'à la fin de la guerre, je redeviendrais Peggy Carter une simple femme qui devra filtrer des appelle, on ne me considérera plus comme une personne importante, juste comme une simple femme. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du Colonel Chester, il m'y avait convoqué, je savais déjà ce qui allait m'arriver, j'allais être rétrogradé en secrétaire très certainement . je souriais, c'était ironique en tout cas, je l'espérais, je marchais depuis un certain temps dans la base les gens me lancer des regards tristes, je pense qu'ils savaient pour Steve et moi. Les gens, c'était moquer de lui au début, mais j'avais toujours cru en lui je ne sais pas pourquoi mais rien que de savoir qu'il puisse se sacrifier pour sa patrie était une chose rare chez certains soldats. Je toquai à la porte du colonel puis j'ouvris la porte:

-Mes sincères condoléances Carter.

-Merci mon colonel.

-Carter passons si je vous ai convoquer dans mon bureau c'est pour vous dire que j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

-Je vous écoute.

-Nous avons retrouver du sérum celui qui a permis a Steve de devenir Captain America. Et nous voulions vous proposer quel que chose moi et Howard nous avons penser que ...

-Que quoi?

-Que vous accepteriez que nous vous injectons le reste du sérum pour se sentir plus près de lui, ma question est est-ce-que vous accepterez ?

J'eus un temps d'hésitation, ce qui d'après moi était normal, je venais de le perdre et ai me proposer de me sentir près de lui

-Oui j'accepte.

-Bien je vous remercie rendez vous demain matin au laboratoire de Howard à 9h compris?

-Bien colonel à demain monsieur.

Je sortais du bureau la tête haute, il fallais au moins se dire que je n'avais pas étais rétrogradé, c'était une bonne chose, je me dirigeais alors vers mes quartiers, car demain étais un autre jour.

ELLIPSE DE LA NUIT

Je me réveiller en sursaut et je vis, l'heure 7h je sortais de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche. Je sortais de la douche, je lançai, un regard à l'horloge 7h35 d'habitude je ne prenais pas autant de temps pour une douché. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent... Oui, différents cars, je ne serai plus la même, je ne serai plus la petite Peggy qui répondait au téléphone et commander les repas, non à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'allais être respecté. Je pris place devant mon miroir puis je me maquillai légèrement, je sortis de la salle de bains pour me diriger vers ma penderie pour y prendre un tailleur marron comme à mon habitude. Je lançai un regard à l'horloge elle afficher 8h15 je pressai le bouton de l'interrupteur et je sortis de ma chambre pour aller déjeuner. Une fois arrivé à la cafétéria, je pris un thé et des toasts grillés avec du beurre, le temps que je finisse, il était 8h50 je déposai mon plateau sur la plonge et je me dirigeai vers le laboratoire de Howard,j'ouvris la porte il m'accueilli avec son habituel sourire

-Peggy, la ponctualité est innée chez vous.

-Vous savez ce que l'on dit, chassez le naturel il revient au galop.

-En effet.

-Le Colonel ne devrait pas tarder.

-Oui.

-Bien

Je tournai la tête vers la porte quand soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le Colonel Chester.

-Carter.

-Monsieur.

-Vous êtes prête ?

Je fis, un signe de tête positif Howard me regarda tendrement, il avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, il m'expliqua qu'il fallait que j'entre dans la capsule et qu'après ce serait à lui de gérer.

J'étais tendue, j'essayais d'oublier que cela pourrait mal tourner. Je pris place dans la capsule, je vis, le Colonel à travers la petite vitre, je fermais, les yeux, j'entendis Howard donner l'ordre d'activer le processus. Ce fut la dernière fois que je l'entendis, car deux minutes après ce fut le noir total.


End file.
